When a mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile phone or a data communication terminal, is newly developed, it is necessary to test whether the developed mobile communication terminal normally performs communication. Therefore, the following test is performed: a mobile communication terminal, which is a test target, is connected to a pseudo-base station apparatus which simulates the functions of the actual base station, communication is performed between the pseudo-base station apparatus and the mobile communication terminal, the pseudo-base station apparatus acquires a communication log and displays the log, and the tester checks the content of the log.
However, the communication protocol of the mobile communication is generally hierarchized (layered) and a different process is performed in each layer. Therefore, in the above-mentioned test, it is necessary to display the communication log for each layer and the pseudo-base station apparatus acquires log information which is data for the communication log for each layer.
In general, when the communication log is displayed, the log information acquired by the pseudo-base station apparatus is transmitted to a personal computer (PC) and a log display application which operates in the PC is used to display the log on the display screen of the PC, in order to improve the convenience of the tester. The pseudo-base station apparatus or the test device having these functions is disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.